


It's October and I needed something to write

by Altered_Identity



Category: Can you guess? - Fandom, Creepypasta - Fandom, More to be added..?, Original Work, Technically..?, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: .w., ABC's, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Ambassador Frisk (Undertale), Angst, Big Brother Papyrus (Undertale), Can you guess what Day 6 is talking about?, Character Death, Codenames, Dystopian?, Execution, Friendship, History, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, King Papyrus (Undertale), Multi, Multiverse, Nice Chara (Undertale), Not Beta Read, Other, Post-Undertale, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - King Papyrus Ending, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Promptober, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, So much angst, Stargazing, Stars, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Undertale Saves and Resets, Unspecified Setting, We will fall like all higher people eventually do, Younger Brother Sans (Undertale), hecc off haters, in chapter 12, jk, so much angsttttt, when the author starts getting lazy near the end-, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altered_Identity/pseuds/Altered_Identity
Summary: Promptober, what else?Probably gonna feature a few fandoms, dunno yet.Plz don't hate me
Relationships: ;) - Relationship, Take day 15 whichever way you'd like
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Ocean – Undertale  
> 2\. Falling – Undertale  
> 3\. Gossip – Undertale / Undertale AUs  
> 4\. Sofa – Undertale  
> 5\. Folklore – Undertale  
> 6\. Bookshop – ???  
> 7\. Slump – Undertale  
> 8\. Fine Print – Undertale  
> 9\. Forbidden – ???  
> 10\. Visitor – Undertale  
> 11\. Future – Undertale  
> 12\. Escape – Original Work..?  
> 13\. Jelly – Creepypasta??  
> 14\. Missing – Original Work  
> 15\. Glasses – Undertale AUs  
> 16\. Circus – Original Work  
> 17\. Plush – Original Work  
> 18\. Island – Original Work  
> 19\. Routine – Original Work  
> 20\. Charm – Original Work..?  
> 21\. Mistake – Undertale  
> 22\. Rainbow – Original Work  
> 23\. Letter – Original Work  
> 24\. Snack – Original Work..?  
> 25\. Mystery – Author's Note  
> 26\. Antidote – Undertale  
> 27\. Hotel – Original Work  
> 28\. Swan – Original Work..?  
> 29\. Costume – Undertale  
> 30\. Rebel – Original Work..?  
> 31\. Haunt – Original Work..?
> 
> Got the prompts from here: https://aye-write.tumblr.com/post/629082412807290880
> 
> .w.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Day 1: Ocean

The waves lap gently at the hull of Asgore’s private yacht. The night is quiet, not many sounds are heard. Almost everyone is asleep. 

_ Almost _ everyone. 

Three pairs of eyes (and one pair of eye sockets) are open, staring up at the stars twinkling high above. Frisk, Sans, Chara, and Asriel gaze up at the constellations together. 

No one has uttered a single word since they laid down on their backs on a fuzzy blue blanket and started tracing imaginary lines in the sky. 

It’s been a few months after Monsterkind had been set free, longer than they had ever been out before. The four friends wonder if this is really it. 

Are they finally set free? 

Has the Player finally decided to let them stay? 

.

..

…

Only time will tell.

  
  
  


The next morning, when they wake up, the tentative hope that had been building in their SOULs diminishes. 

They’re back. 

The loop hadn’t been broken, and this time, Frisk emerges from the Ruins, an unwilling puppet with an unyielding master, dust covering their small, trembling hands.


	2. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Day 2: Falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .w.
> 
> Undertale.
> 
> yes.

Frisk was falling. How did this happen? One minute, they were rushing into a cave to escape the relentless rain. 

The next, they were falling. 

Down, down, down, into the darkness. Frisk had been falling for a while now. 

When were they going to hit the ground? 

Would they survive the impact? Probably not, but it didn’t matter anyway. Frisk had given up living long before, often collapsing from malnourishment and sleep deprivation. 

It didn’t matter. 

Nothing did. 

If Frisk didn’t have a reason to live, why do anything? They had been just barely getting by, stumbling clumsily on a tightrope while blindfolded. 

Ha, that was an interesting picture. The edges of Frisk’s vision was turning dark.

  
  


Frisk was out before they even hit the ground. 

  
  


They definitely didn’t expect to wake up.


	3. Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Day 3: Gossip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .w.

It started with one. One person who saw what he couldn’t understand. He spread his misinterpretation on to a few of his friends. They whispered a new version to their friends and family. This cycle repeated again and again, each stage differing slightly from the last. After all, that’s how all gossip started, isn’t it?   
  
“I heard that…”

“Hey, did you know…”

“Bet you didn’t hear this…”

“Why do you think…”   


“My sister told me…”

“There’s been this rumor going around…”

And so, the topic swirled around the universe, eventually gaining access to the multiverse, where billions more heard the rumor. 

“Did you hear?”

  
“DID YOU HEAR?”   


“y’know,”

“Rumor has it…”   


“RUMOR HAS IT…”

“i heard from somewhere...”   
  


“...That a little someone’s got a crush.”   


“...THAT THE FRIEND I TOLD YOU ABOUT IS IN A RELATIONSHIP!”

“...that everyone thinks i have a boyfriend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who?


	4. Sofa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Day 4: Sofa

The sofa is a comfortable shade of olive green, soft and pleasant to the touch despite years of use.

_ They had found it in the dump, relatively new and sealed in a plastic bag.  _

_ Someone must have dropped it, but it didn’t matter to the three skeleton monsters.  _

_ It was theirs now.  _

_ They tasked the middle brother to bring it to their house in Snowdin, and when they arrived home, the short skeleton was already on the sofa, feet on the armrest, plastic covering thrown carelessly on the ground.  _

_ They had stared at each other for a minute or two, before they burst out laughing.  _

_ Work was harsh for the oldest, and the youngest and the middle had to make sure the oldest wouldn’t overwork himself and collapse one day.  _

_ Sometimes, when the oldest came home from a particularly rough day, the three brothers would sit on that sofa for hours in silence, enjoying each others’ company. _

But the last of those days ended years ago.

The middle child collapses onto the worn fabric. The plushness of the sofa had been molded to his shape over the years. He closes his eye sockets and leans back. 

He pretends the tears rolling down his cheekbones aren’t there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dangit, why do I keep writing angst these days-
> 
> What is wrong with me-


	5. Folklore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Day 5: Folklore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read it? Or no?
> 
> ...
> 
> It's your choice, ain't it?

_Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS._

Frisk straightens their (overly formal) jacket.

_One day, war broke out between the two races._

They suck in a long breath.

_After a long battle, the humans were victorious._

They glance over at Toriel and Asgore. They smile back, reassuring, proud.

_They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell._

Frisk steels themself.

They walk out. 

  
  


There are cheers, so many cheers. The jeering is drowned out by the positive uproar.

Frisk is…

Feeling very

Very

Overwhelmed…

  
  


…

  
  


Overwhelmed, but determined. 

Too determined to let this opportunity go to waste.

So they smile, walk to the podium, and shake the president’s hand. 

  
  
  


Long ago, two races ruled over Earth.

Now, they will share it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?
> 
> (plz i swear undertale isn't the only fandom i'm in)


	6. Bookshop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Day 6: Bookshop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6...
> 
> ...I told you Undertale wasn't my only fandom.

The bookshop is comfortable. It is old, warm, and smells of books. It is run by a kind old lady. But no one dared step near, for there was a curse. 

_‘Not a curse,’_ the visitors who came back said, _‘not a curse, but a blessing.’_ No one believed them.

After all, only two visitors have ever come back, in the millions of years since _The Grimoire_ was built. The others all disappeared, never to emerge from the bookshop again.

The older went into and returned from the bookshop when magic wasn’t just some children’s imagination. 

Children are told stories about a man who called himself a God. Of what, ~~only one~~ nobody remembers.

The younger went into and returned from the bookshop thousands of years after the _____ God’s disappearance. Not much is known about him.

His name was Somnium, or so he said. 

Was it really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who are these people?
> 
> What fandom are they from?
> 
> I wonder.


	7. Slump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Day 7: Slump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.
> 
> These prompts are giving me too many ideas for angst.
> 
> ._. 
> 
> Enjoy, I guess?

While outside, in public, in front of cynical eyes and prying words, he stands tall, speaks loud, and keeps an optimistic look on life. 

He is the King, after all; he needs to be strong. 

For his subjects, for himself, for his fallen comrades. He tries to convince himself that they are only on vacation, and thank Toby that Sans decided to roll with it. 

They both know that Undyne, Mettaton, Alphys, King Asgore, and many others are dust. 

They both know that it was the tiny human who scattered that dust onto the cold floor.

_ He needs to be strong. _

_ He  _is_ strong. _

However, within closed doors, where no one but the King and the Judge is allowed, he breaks down. 

He lets his voice quiet, lets his smile fall, lets his shoulders slump. 

_ It’s hard being King. _

_ It’s hard. _

  
  
  
  
  


But he needs to stay strong, for his brother, for Sans, who smiles when he sees not the King but his brother, and it’s  _ genuine, _ not the painfully convincing rictus that he puts on for everyone else. 

_ He needs to stay strong. _

So every day, he wakes up, not letting himself fall off the edge.

After all, who would take care of his younger brother if Papyrus is gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King Papyrus ending, anyone?
> 
> Yes?
> 
> ...No?
> 
> And yes, you read right, Snazzy is younger here.


	8. Fine Print

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Day 8: Fine Print

They had accepted the duel immediately after reading the letter. They skimmed over it, picking out the important words: _ duel, hunt, tomorrow before sunrise, winner gets all _ . They hadn’t thought much about it. After all, if worst comes to worst and they die, they can just RESET or LOAD a SAVE, right?

  
  


They didn’t think to read the fine print.

They didn’t notice the words  _ ‘no going back.’ _

They didn’t stand a chance, they were too careless, and this time, their DETERMINATION failed them. 

  
  


When the sun rose, the light washed over a new world.

  
  


No going back.

  
  


Never going back, only forward.

  
  
  


But sometimes, the winner looks back and wonders what might have happened if things had gone differently.

If Frisk had read the fine print.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .w.
> 
> none of the stories are interconnected, unless specifically stated so


	9. Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Day 9: Forbidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I wonder what I'm doing.

The books are forbidden. Anyone who is suspected to have taken possession of one of  _ The Grimoire _ ’s books will be tossed into a police car and driven to the station for further questioning. The ones that have been proven to have one of the books would be chained up and thrown into the ravine on the far side of the mountain. 

No one has been proven to have one yet. 

No one dares to falsely accuse someone else, for there are rumors that if you do, you would disappear soon after. 

Of course, Somnium was never found. 

It’s not surprising, as nobody knows what he looks like. 

.

..

...

Okay, fine, very few know what he looks like. 

He intends to keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a bit short, but yeah, I revisited the bookshop AU. Did you like it?


	10. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Day 10: Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, I just wrote a bunch of dialogue. I didn't have many ideas.

“Long, long ago, monsters used to be trapped under the very mountain we’re standing on right now. Did you know that?”

“Well, yeah! But… isn’t that just a fairy tale?”

“No, no. What do they teach you in history class nowadays? Well, you see, there was a war once, between humans and monsters.”   


“ What? But… Kelly is nice!”   


“Yes, but there are humans that weren’t. They were scared of monsters’ magic, so they trapped monsters under Mt. Ebott using a magic spell.”   


“Humans can use magic?”

“Not anymore. Where was I? Oh, yes. Your great grandfather, Charby, fought in the war but was forced underground. Of course, because of Asgore’s naming skills, the area under Mt. Ebott was called the Underground.”   


“Wait, really?”   


“Mhm! The Underground was split into multiple different areas. The place closest to the hole that monsters entered was called the Ruins. It’s where monsters first settled. The next area is called Snowdin, and that was where Charby and his son, your grandfather Grillby, built the bar. Of course, it was named Grillby’s. The section after Snowdin is called Waterfall, and you can guess why. After Waterfall was Hotland, and that was a pretty dramatic temperature change. I grew up in Hotland after I left home to go to school.”   


“Wait, Mom, so how did you get out of the mountain?”   


“Well… We had a few… visitors.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooOOOoOOOo
> 
> Who's the mom?
> 
> Can you guess?


	11. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Day 11: Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of ideas, but at the same time, my mind is overflowing with them.
> 
> What do I do?

He was scared to step out. Though Frisk had promised that this was the last time, he was still scared. He knew Frisk asked the Player to help them out on this run, and he didn’t doubt the Player’s skills.

He just wished that nothing would go wrong this time.

The last run, the moment they had made it to the Surface, Frisk started coughing up blood.

The timeline before that, Endogeny accidentally knocked something over and created a zombie apocalypse.

One time, the humans refused to accept them and forced them back underground.

And before that-

He felt a hand settle on his shoulder. He looked to his right and Frisk smiled back at him reassuringly. All worries in his head flew away. 

This is it.

He won’t allow any more RESETs.   


  
He will protect the people he cares about.

His permanent smile softens into something genuine as he looks towards the bright future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DId you have fun?
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter.


	12. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Day 12: Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried something new this time.  
> Multiple fandoms.
> 
> Can you guess them?

[JUDGE] flips up the hood of his gray poncho.

[GOH] straightens up, then bends over, transforming into a small golden flower.

[GAME] blinks, letting his black tears roll down his cheeks.

[CULT] taps on his blue mask and licks his lips at the thought of eating something.

[PAWS] paces a bit, then seamlessly transforms into a black dog. Then, he trips.

[CURSE] mutters a few spells under her breath, then stands up.

[DEMON] tightens the straps for his white mask and stretches his legs, waiting for [BEES] to arrive.

[BEES] makes sure all of the bees he brought are accounted for, then wanders through the halls to find [DEMON] and the rest.

[FOX] twitches his ears and flicks his tail, leaning against the wall.

[BLAST] flexes his fingers and picks up [END].

[END] settles closer to [BLAST]’s chest and fiddles with her hair.

[PRANK] sips his strawberry milk, making himself comfortable against the wall with [FOX].

[SNAKE] holds his dagger loosely, letting the weight of the weapon settle into his hand.

[MOON] absently plays with his two spirit orbs, letting [KNIFE] slump against him.

[KNIFE] closes his eyes and leans heavily on [MOON], tired from staying awake the whole night.

[DEMON] perks up when he hears panting, knowing it is [BEES]. He rushes over to hug the younger.

“Sorry I’m a bit late,” [BEES] says guiltily, “I was counting my bees.” [JUDGE] smiles and nods. 

“ok, so we’re all here?” [JUDGE] asks the group.

He looks over his companions, who nod their confirmations. It’s time to escape.

.

..

...

Okay, fine, it’s time to  _ finally _ escape, because they could have broken out of the facility at any time they wanted, but they agreed to leave today.

“welp, time to get a move on.” 

A large boom sounds through the quiet night, and the facility alarms ring their shrill scream.

By the time the members of the facility realize what has happened, the group is already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .w.
> 
> I regret nothing.


	13. Jelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Day 13: Jelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> ...
> 
> Did you know that today is Creepypasta Day?

“are you ready?”

“What do you mean, I was BORN ready!”

“Yeah right.”

“eXcUsE mE?/??”

“you are excused.”

Everyone starts laughing, but abruptly stops when they hear a door creak. Two sets of footsteps walk into the living room, where their friends are hiding in various places in the dark room. 

The footsteps resonate from feet attached to a shorter figure and a taller figure.

“Have you seen the others?” one voice asks.

“Nope, dunno where they went,” the other answers. Twin sighs sound out through the room. When the first voice speaks again, he sounds resigned.

“...Do you think they forgot?” 

“Heck no!”

“...”

“...I hope not. Didn’t they say they had some party to attend to?”

“Aww, is someone jelly?”

“NO! I just… UGH!”

“...”

“...”

“...”   
“Okay, fine, maybe I’m a little jealous.”   
“It’s okay to be jelly.”

“when have i ever given you a reason to doubt me?” a new voice chimes in. The two figures spin around to be met with an  _ even shorter  _ figure, standing near the light switch. 

There’s a flicker of magic, a buzz of electricity, and the room is awash in light. The banner hanging from the center of the ceiling is illuminated, allowing everyone to read the perfect Comic Sans written on it:

happy creepypasta day

.

..

…

“you can come out now,” the last figure states.

The two stare dumbfoundedly as all of their other friends from ███ jump out from their hiding spots.

“Game, Cult! You actually thought we forgot?” a boy with vibrant red hair states, addressing the others by their codenames, feigning disappointment, “I’m so hurt.”   
“Oh, shut up, Prank!” a girl wearing a robe shoots back, smacking the redhead playfully

“Curse, calm down,” another man with fox ears and a tail chides the younger.

“You shut up too, Fox!” Fox opens his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

“guys, just stop. today isn’t the best time to be squabbling about something random.” The figure who spoke turns to Game and Cult. 

“happy creepypasta day, guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup.
> 
> Actually, the last chapter (escape, right?) is also a part of this story that I'm thinking about writing in the future.
> 
> No, it's not part of the Bookstore and Forbidden AU.
> 
> Have fun guessing.


	14. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Day 14: Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't in any fandom.
> 
> Yep.
> 
> ...
> 
> Not any specified fandom.

Gone. 

Vanished.

Presumed dead.

Probably dead.

Why?

He was here yesterday.

He was  _ fine _ yesterday.

Why did everything have to change?

What made him change?

Was it the mood?

The stares?

The sadness?

.

..

…

Or was it something else?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There’s a hole in your heart, an empty space usually occupied by something– no,  _ someone _ else.

  
  


Whoever used to be there,

Whoever holds a place there,

Whoever took the piece that was there before and replaced it with his own

  
  


Is gone.

  
  


Missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this was fun to write.
> 
> Wait.
> 
> I just realized.
> 
> My angst phase is back.
> 
> ...
> 
> dANGIT


	15. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Day 15: Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .w.

For as long as he can remember, he’s had glasses. The frame is red and round, never once slipping off of his skull, even despite his lack of ears.

They fit him perfectly, and they always will. The pair of glasses have helped him in many different situations, but never in the eyes of the public.

Or anyone other than Blueberry, for that matter.

Until that one day.

  
  


_“Error! Where are you? I’m bored and I want something to do,” Ink had called, wandering through the vast expanse of the Anti-Void, searching for his not-yet-friend._

_There would still be quite some time before Error comes to terms that he acknowledges Ink by that title._

_At that time, they were just enemies in the public eye, rivals through their own._

_“Fuck off, Squid, I’m doing something,” Error had snarked back, focusing on the rhythmic clacks of his crochet hooks. He had long since stopped glitching when with his rival. Ink is… not safe, but familiar. And a fair fighter._

_“What’re ya doin’?” Ink had said, ignoring his rivals remark. Error had growled and swatted at Ink, pushing him away._

_“Y’know, you’re straining your eyes even more. Your eyesight is already bad, don’t make it worse,” Ink had scowled, pushing Error’s skull away from the yarn held two inches from his eye sockets. Error had grumbled a complaint and, without thinking, reached into the hidden pocket in his jacket and produced his glasses, putting them on._

_He froze when he realized what he just did, slowly turning to face Ink. The other was staring at him, mouth open._

_“Ta-ake a pi-picture, it’ll last longer,” Error had said, glitching out a bit. A smile had dawned on Ink’s face._

_“I think I’ll do just that.”_

_*Click*_

_“wAIT NO THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT-” Error had yelled, jumping up from his bean bag and depositing his crocheting materials on the ground in favor of grabbing for Ink’s long scarf. He had missed it._

_However, that day, filled with bright laughter and genuine smiles, was the first of many._

The start of their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it a friendship?
> 
> Or is it something more?
> 
> Take it whichever way you'd like.


	16. Circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Day 16: Circus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of anything-

_The colorful lights, the dancing stars,_   
_The flashing cameras, capturing from afar._

  
_They danced and twirled and leaped and smiled_   
_As the spectators went wild._

  
_On the stage, they were perfect_   
_But offstage, heh, they were a different dialect._

  
_In front of the audience, the friends took a bow,_   
_Not-so-genuine smiles were enough to convince the crowd._

  
Most of the crowd.

  
_Amidst the cheers, the shouts, the whistles,_   
_Amidst the jeers, the heckles, the scoffs_

There is one.

One who sees through the facade.

The demon

  
Will

  
Live on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the heck was that ending-


	17. Plush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Day 17: Plush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .w.

I have a stuffed animal, a not-so-plush plush.

He’s a lion.

Of course he is.

How else would I trust him at the tender age of four to keep  _ them _ away?

He has green eyes.

He used to squeak when I pressed on his back, but now, he just makes a wheezing sound.

He’s not the softest of stuffed animals, but I’ve grown used to that. 

The end of his tail is weird where I tried to trim it with my scissors. 

I remember when he was too big to fit in my arms, I had to use both of my hands to keep him with me.

Now, I can reach my opposite elbows while hugging him.

I remember when I broke a cup while holding him.

Now, I rarely take him out of my room. 

He’s stuck with me for this long.

He’ll stick with me for much, much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, he's real.


	18. Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Day 18: Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .w.
> 
> ;w;
> 
> T^T

_“Hey ███! Wanna hear a joke?”_

The metallic tang of blood.

_“Sure, I guess?”_

The twisting of a knife in your chest.

_“What do islands and the letter T have in common?”_

Your wails of sorrow and agony, the only sound in your ears.

_“Um, what?”_

Tears rolling down your face at such a rapid pace that you wonder if they can create an ocean to take you away.

_“They’re both in the middle of water!”_

To drown you in something other than your melancholy.

_“Haha, that’s a good one.”_

You abruptly stop, falling silent.

_“You really think so?”_

Still.

_“Mhm, you got me this time.”_

Numb.

_“YES! I did it!”_

She’s gone.

_“Heh, come on, Em, it’s not that big of an accomplishment.”_

_“What are you talking about? I made you laugh! With a crappy joke I made up on the spot!”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah!”_

There are no happy endings.

“Let’s head home.”  
  


They never existed in the first place.

“Okay, sis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did angst again.
> 
> No, my sister is not dead.
> 
> I don't think she is?


	19. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Day 19: Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.
> 
> Just...
> 
> Wow.

One day after another.

  
  


Everything is the same.

  
  


Nothing ever changes.

  
  


I used to be able to walk,

  
  


Step by small step.

  
  


But now,

  
  


Time doesn’t seem to move forward for me anymore.

  
  


Everything has fallen into a routine.

  
  


Every day, 

  
  


I wake up.

  
  


I do my business.

  
  


I go to sleep.

  
  


Rinse,

  
  


Repeat.

  
  


That’s all there is to it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


What’s the point of life anymore?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I fought.

  
  
  
  


For nothing.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I cried.

  
  
  
  


For the things I lost.

  
  
  


I stopped.

  
  
  


And thought.

  
  
  
  
  
  


What was it all for?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I don’t remember anymore.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


...Did I ever know in the first place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After that Error and Ink thing I posted, I slipped right back into my angst.
> 
> I'm kind of impressed.
> 
> But at the same time, I'm horrified as to why I think up these things.
> 
> What is my life?
> 
> (Wait, don't respond to that, I already know my answer.)


	20. Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Day 20: Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .w.
> 
> angst
> 
> warning
> 
> .w.

There’s a god, somewhere out there. He dons a royal red cloak and a golden crown, decorated with precious stones. His hair vibrant, his sword gleaming, his shoes shined.

~~Sorry.~~

~~Inside joke.~~

  
  


He puts on a show for the others. For his brothers, for his father, for his rival. His voice low, monotone. He often boasts things that aren’t true, yet are in some sense of reality.

…

~~ℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᓭ ᓭ⍑𝙹⚍ꖎ↸リ'ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑ⍊ᒷ ⍑ᔑ!¡!¡ᒷリᒷ↸...~~

~~∴⍑|| ↸╎↸ ╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑ!¡!¡ᒷリ?~~

  
  


~~∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ↸╎↸ ╎ ↸𝙹?~~

~~∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ∴ᒷリℸ ̣ ∴∷𝙹リ⊣?~~

  
  


He smiles anyway, standing tall, head held high, looking down on the others.

~~Ha, pretending to look down on the people he looks up to.~~

He says that he’s the puppet master, the one pulling the strings to make the others dance.

~~He knows he’s lying.~~

He says that he prepared everything.

~~He knows it’s just talk.~~

He puts on his show, bowing to the audience before and after the performance to gain more cheers.

  
  
  


And if blood ~~is~~ was spilled, people ~~are~~ were injured ~~to keep going~~ to get that far?

  
  
Well.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_That’s just part of the charm._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's not see some translations in the comments
> 
> .w.
> 
> or do 
> 
> I don't actually care


	21. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Day 21: Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .w.

Frisk has made many mistakes in their lifetime.

Some that they are happy to have done.

Some that they thought were fun.

Others that they regret.

  
  


It was a happy mistake to fall down Mt. Ebott. 

  
It was a fun mistake to talk to the funny rock.

They regret accidentally swiping at Toriel that first time, they didn’t know what to do, they swear! She had been so scary, ticking down at Frisk’s HoPe…

  
  


It was a happy mistake to pat Lesser Dog too many times.

It was a fun mistake to ditch Jerry.

  
They regret accidentally eating the Snowman Piece… They grabbed the wrong thing! They had thought it was Sans’ Fried Snow…

  
  


It was a happy mistake to find the way to Tem Village on their way through Waterfall.

  
It was a fun mistake to let the dog absorb the ancient artifact.

They regret leaving Undyne at the entrance to Hotland… They didn’t know what to do! Frisk hadn’t wanted Undyne to get heatstroke…

  
  


It was a happy mistake to find out about So Sorry and the art club.

It was a fun mistake to ask for Hot Dog..?’s from Sans with their storage space full.

They regret not helping Alphys more the first time. They hadn’t known that Alphys felt that way!  Asriel Flowey even had to remind them about her before they remembered… 

  
  


It was a happy mistake to find out that eating Toriel’s pie during Asgore’s fight reminded him of something.

It was a fun mistake to find the similarities and differences between Home and New Home.

It was a mistake to not realize there was a way to SAVE Asriel sooner.

  
  


.

..

  
  


...

It was a mistake to RESET. Frisk regrets it.

It was a mistake to start experimenting. Frisk regrets it.

It was a mistake to dust everyone. Frisk regrets it.

  
  


But there is one thing they will never regret.

Frisk smiles as they look at the sun. They retreat back into the cave as their friends walk down the mountain, opening their RESET screen.

“you sure this is gonna work?” Sans asks, clearly hesitant. Frisk nods vigorously. Sans chuckles and ruffles their hair.

“heh, i’ll trust you on this one, frisk.” 

Frisk glances at Chara for help. The older smiles and brings out their shared SOUL. Ghostly hands guide Frisk’s own into messing with the magic in their SOUL, bringing out a thread of DETERMINATION. They slowly wrap the thread around the RESET button, over and over again. Once they are done, Chara cuts the thread, wincing at the sharp twinge.

The thread shines bright red, then slowly transforms into chains.

The RESET button is locked.

Frisk will not make that mistake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .w.
> 
> There's actually an ending
> 
> and it's not just angst
> 
> hOLY HECC-


	22. Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Day 22: Rainbow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't approve of the LGBTQ+ community, I suggest you leave.
> 
> Don't make me ask twice.

Red.

Orange.

Yellow.

Green.

Blue.

Purple.

_The rainbow is beautiful._

Lesbian.

Gay.

Bisexual.

Transgender.

Transexual.

Queer.

Questioning.

Intersex.

Ally.

Asexual.

Pansexual.

**_And so much more._ **

_The flag is beautiful._

Why are they shunned?

Why are they frowned upon?

Why do others stare at them with disgust?

Why?

Such a simple question.

The answer is simple, too.

_They don’t understand._

_They don’t want to understand._

_They refuse to understand._

  
  


...

Humans are social creatures.

Social interaction comes with hierarchy.

Someone needs to be regarded as lower by others.

That’s just the way of life.

_**You can’t have peace without knowing chaos.** _

_**You can’t have life without knowing death.** _

_**You can’t have intelligence without knowing stupidity.** _

_**You can’t have normal without knowing abnormal.** _

_**You can’t have good without knowing bad.** _

…

**  
_You can’t have right without knowing wrong._ **

What is right?

  
  
What is wrong?   
  
  


It is nothing.

It never meant anything.

It is just a term that people use to climb higher on the ladder of human hierarchy. 

Because boys are supposed to like girls and girls are supposed to like boys, 

The flag is wrong.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


But,

If wrong didn’t exist,

If right doesn’t matter,

What would the world be like then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can hate all you want.
> 
> I don't care.
> 
> What is right?
> 
> What is wrong?
> 
> Simple questions.
> 
> Think about the answer.


	23. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Day 24: Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding these words wasn't that hard.
> 
> Surprisingly.

A is for artists, from black to white and in between,

B is for bookworms, their stories are all they need.

C is for creators, their ideas overflowing,

D is for dreamers, their dancing feet never slowing.

E is for eager, eyes scanning left and right,

F is for follow, never letting them out of sight.

G is for greatness, something many seek to achieve,

H is for happiness, something many want to believe.

I is for imagination, rolling off in great waves,

J is for jubilation, a feeling we will take to our graves.

K is for knowledge, seeping out of every corner,

L is for light, illuminating all the chaos and disorder.

M is for mirror, showing what is on the other side,

N is for never, giving us the strength to survive.

O is for open, of minds and of hearts,

P is for peace, stretching wide, stretching far.

Q is for quiet, never truly there,

R is for rest, no matter where.

S is for storytellers, no matter who,

T is for tranquility, when you don’t know what to do.   


U is for understanding, pushing through all the hurt,   


V is for victory, for the feeling of flying like a bird.   


W is for wonder, for the questions never answered,

X is for xany, the energy that makes you a hazard.

Y is for yearning, for the words tossed without care,

Z is for zillion, for the number of ideas out there.

  
  


Letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know my ABC's, next time find some backwards with me.
> 
> I think x was the hardest.


	24. Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Day 24: Snack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hungry.

Grapes. 

Hot cats.

Mochi ice cream.

Shrimp crackers.

Carrots. 

Popato chisps.

Banana cakes.

Milk chocolate bars.

Halloween candy.

**Apple.**

Japanese curry.

Beef jerky.

Trail mix.

Fried broccoli.

Fish balls.

Baked potatoes.

Salted edamame.

Trinitrotoluene. Wait–

Mer bits.

Salt.

Pancakes.

Hash browns.

Strawberries.

Dried pineapple.

Seaweed.

Peach slices.

Chocolate wafer cookies. 

Sand.

Nice cream.

Grass.

Bay leaves.

Parsley.

...

Ideas.

Dreams.

Hopes.

  
  


I’m hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup.


	25. Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Day 25: Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;w;

Now, to uncover the mystery of...

Drumroll, please...

...Why this dang author hasn't been uploading on time.

So sorry guys-

Bear with me please-

;w;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, to all my readers, my schedule is just a klutz right now-


	26. Antidote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Day 26: Antidote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .w.
> 
> ;w;
> 
> I'm sorry–

The queen screamed.

Wailed.

Cried.

Insulted.

Cursed.

The king wept.

Paced. 

Denied.

Sobbed.

Turned away.

The monsters looked on, sorrow heavy in their eyes, as they mourned the loss of the kingdom’s light.

No one moved to help.

No one moved as the king, blinded by rage, declared war on humans.

No one moved as the queen, disgusted by her husband’s choice, fled the crowded streets, and closed the purple door.

If they hadn’t moved then, the monsters would have heard the quiet sobs of a child who never meant for this to happen.

  
  
  
  


Only Time will heal the cracks.

Only Time will stitch together the ripped seams and fill them with smiles.

Laughter.

  
But Time isn’t a cure.

Time offers a way to walk past those cracks.

  
But there is no antidote for a broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No offense to any other writers, but I don't understand how someone can struggle writing angst. 
> 
> Tips for others? This fits for all types of writing, not just angst.
> 
> Don't try to plan.
> 
> Don't try to predict where the story will go.
> 
> Just put the words down.
> 
> They'll come to you eventually.


	27. Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Day 27: Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip
> 
> my sister's making me listen to corpse's e-girls are ruining my life

Day after day of hard work.

Year after year of blood, sweat, and tears.

All.

Burned.

Down.

_ “Freak accident,” _ they said.

_ “Lightning strike?”  _ they wondered.

_ “Arson,”  _ a small portion of them stated.

I mean, they aren’t half w r o n g .

But…

They weren’t r i g h t either.

Does magic count as arson?

Dunno.

…

Welp, guess I’m sleeping out at a hotel tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help me
> 
> i wanna listen to the mesopotamia song


	28. Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Day 28: Swan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .w.
> 
> ;w;
> 
> oh no

They are different.

They had always been different.

  
Hair color.

Skin tone.

The way they hold their chopsticks.

The way they tilt their wrist after finishing a piano piece.

The way they can’t seem to sit still, no matter how hard they try.

The way their pencil flies across the blank page, filling it up with ideas that have never been thought of before.

The way they rose to the top so quickly, despite all the others’ efforts to stop them.

The way they seem to dance on the battlefield, twirling past fired arrows and dipping under punches.

The way they don’t seem to want to show their face, a white mask clasped firmly in place.

It’s fine.

They are used to being different.

They are used to being the black swan in the midst of a sea of white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these days, i'm falling asleep at 2 in the morning


	29. Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Day 29: Costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best.

Frisk rummaged through their closet for the suit that Toriel had bought them a few days ago.

They have a little trouble with the buttons, but eventually, the black trousers, white shirt, and black vest are on.

They pulled a black cape over their shoulders. The inside is a royal red.

They open their mouth wide to attach the clear plastic fangs.

They look at themselves in the mirror and smile at what they see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhhhhh, why did i write this?
> 
> dunno


	30. Rebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Day 30: Rebel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry  
> sorry  
> sorry  
> sorry  
> sorry  
> sorry  
> sorry

They cheered as the new flag was brought up.

They had smiles on their faces as they built the wall, brick by brick.

They fought with all their might, driving back the tyrant’s forces.

They acquired new skills, items, and allies, all holding their own stories and secrets to share. 

They held onto their hopes, even when six of their bases had been found and demolished.

They refused to look at the ground, even when sentenced to execution. 

They never strayed from their path, even as the walls were blown up and a new tyrant took control.

They wrote down their adventures and hardships in a book, passed among the members of the rebellion until another was needed.

_ Day 1 of the rebellion: _

_ We’ve got two new members! Their names are  _ _ ████  _ _ and ███, and though they seem a little young, they are actually very mature. I hope that they can adapt to this harsh environment quickly… Anyways, this is ████ ███, signing off. _

They were the rebellion. 

They are the rebels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i mention that i was sorry?


	31. Haunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptober Day 31: Haunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is the last prompt, isn't it?

They were told that they were haunted.

The chilly aura surrounding the warm family…

The twisting mist and shadows that surround their house well into the afternoon…

The frost coating the fence posts in the middle of the summer…

The way that most animals avoid them and the house, dogs growling and cats hissing… 

The gloomy atmosphere that chases away most intruders after their first step onto the property…

The way that the youngest talks to… himself…

The red eyes that shine from the upstairs window… 

The strange sounds coming from the attic that can be heard from the sidewalk in front of the house… 

  
  


They are told repeatedly by several different people and specialists each day that they are haunted.

They simply smiled and moved along. The accusers begin to rethink their decisions.

What they don’t realize is that they never denied it.

They never said they weren’t haunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Promptober!


	32. Endnotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endnotes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .w.

Hey, you made it this far! Congrats!

This is my first Promptober and actually my first time finishing a big project.

Yes, I am in multiple different fandoms.

Yes, this piece features more than three.

  
Yes, some of them are original works.

...

I'm hungry, I'm going to grab a snack.

Big thanks to those who read this far, big thanks to those who left kudos.

Bye! Have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun! I might see you guys next year, or maybe I'll see you guys in my other fics..?

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? Yes? No?
> 
> .w.
> 
> Have fun


End file.
